Connect 3 ¡Se conecta!
by DarkLux
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Shane estuviera ciego? ¿Como sería Connect 3 con un miembro ciego? ¿Que pasó cuando se conocieron? ¡Que es esto de un accidente? Entra y descubrelo. APESTO EN LOS RESUMENES, POR FAVOR LEAN
1. El Inicio del Verano

Hola, bueno Hice esta historia en inglés y alguien me pidió ue la tradujera, asi que aquí la tienen!

**A MI NO ME PERTENECE CAMP ROCK**

* * *

Faltaban dos horas para que los campistas llegaran al campamento. En este momento un hombre con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes estaba guiando a muchacho de alrededor de trece o catorce años con cabello negro despeinado y ojos color café cremoso por un camino.

Siguieron caminando hasta que estuvieron frente de una cabaña hecha de madera. El hombre guió cuidadosamente al muchacho ciego por los escalones mientras cargaba su equipaje, Entraron a la cabaña y el hombre colocó las mochilas en la cama que estaba más cerca de la puerta, mientras que el niño encontró su camino a ella por medio del tacto. Puso su guitarra, que estaba dentro de su estuche a negro y blanco a cuadros en su cama y se sentó en ella (en la cama), frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando descubrió que sus pies no alcanzaban el piso.

El niño sintió como el hombre se hincó frente a él y puso sus manos en sus brazos.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Aún puedes cambiar de opinión y dormir en mi cabaña, Shane." El hombre le pregunto al niño.

"Estoy seguro, Tío Brown" el niño, ahora conocido como Shane respondió.

Su tío asintió, mientras acariciaba un poco los brazos del niño. "Muy bien," se paró y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cabaña "Aún necesito hacer algunas cosas como…"

Shane sacó de su cabeza a su tío mientras se recostaba en la cama; cerró sus ojos e instantáneamente se quedó dormido.

"Shane, podrías ayudarme con…" Brown se volteó y vió a su sobrino dormido en su cama. Suspirando, se acercó a él y lo movió un poco, tratando de despertarlo. No hubo tanta suerte. ¿Pero quién lo culpa? ¿Después de un viaje de doce horas quien no estaría cansado? Yo lo estaría. Suspirando nuevamente, levanto al niño y lo cargo hacia su propia cabaña, para dejarlo dormir hasta que el resto de los campistas llegaran.

* * *

Un adolescente, no mayor de quince años con cabello café liso y ojos verdes, dijo adiós a sus padres y saltó del carro en el que estaba, trayendo consigo una maleta grande y su guitarra.

Prácticamente saltó entre la multitud de gente para ver en que cabaña se quedaría. Cuando finalmente llegó a la lista busco su nombre:

_Hall, Jason __Cabaña: 12 __Compañeros: Barret, Nathan; Gray, Shane_

Asintió para sí mismo y puso una gran sonrisa, deseando que sus compañeros fueran agradables y no se molestaran por su alegre actitud.

El muchacho corrió a su cabaña, topándose con algunas personas que se rieron y le dijeron que fuera más cuidadoso. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta con emoción. La primera cosa que llamó su atención fue que había dos mochilas grandes y una guitarra en una de las camas. Pensó 

que era extraño, por supuesto, porque se había asegurado de ser una de las primeras personas en llegar. Olvidándose de ese asunto, puso sus cosas en la cama de la esquina.

Escucho un chillido y se giró hacia la puerta, para ver a un niño con cabello café rizado y ojos café profundo parado cerca de la puerta.

"Uh… hola, soy Jason"

"Mi nombre en Nathan, pero puedes llamarme Nate," estrecho su mano para que Jason la tomara "es mi primer año."

Jason agitó la mano del niño, mientras brincaba como un niño de tres años con un juguete nuevo. "¡También es mi primer año!"

Nate solo se rió un poco de la actitud de su compañero, y siguió su proceso de poner sus cosas en la cama, que estaba frente a la de Jason.

"Y, uh, ¿ya conociste al otro sujeto?" pregunto Nate mirando las maletas en la cama más lejana de la suya.

"No, acabo de llegar, hace unos minutes y esas cosas ya estaban ahí."

"Oh, bueno, quizá ya está en el escenario, escuché que in unos minutes más van a anunciar las reglas, darnos la bienvenida y dar horarios." Dijo en chico más bajo.

Jason no podía estar más feliz de ser el compañero de este muchacho, sonaba asombrosamente responsable y probablemente lo mantendría fuera de problemas, quizá si se lo pedía inclusive podía despertarlo en la mañana, porque él estaba SEGURO de que no podría despertarse por si mismo.

"Entonces, ¿quieres?"

La voz de Nate lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

"Dije, ¿quieres ir al escenario ahora?" repitió Nate

"!Si!, !si, vamos! Tal vez encontremos a nuestro compañero mientras estamos ahí" dijo Jason mientas daba saltos para salir de la cabaña, seguido de Nate.

En su camino hacia allá, vieron como un niño bajito se topaba accidentalmente con una muchacha alta y rubia, y escucharon como le gritaba, mientras el niño se hacia atrás, obviamente asustado por los súbitos gritos que estaba recibiendo, hasta que un hombre llegó, hizo que la muchacha dejara de gritar y se llevó al niño.

Llegaron al escenario justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer pelirroja y algo gordita comenzar a hablar.

"¡Hola, campistas roqueros! ¡Mi nombre es Dee, y aquí en Camp Rock, solo se divertirán mucho, sino que también estarán atendiendo las clases que escogieron de la lista para hacerlos músicos aún mejores!" Todos hacharon porras "¡así que sin mayor espera los dejo con Brown!" Aún más porras se escucharon de los adolescentes con esa última frase.

Un hombre rubio subió las escaleras, de una forma algo lenta, pues estaba sosteniendo a un niño y ayudándolo a subir también. Cuando por fin estuvieron en él escenario, Nate y Jason pudieron identificarlos como el niño que se había estrellado con la muchacha y el hombre que lo 'salvó'.

"Hey,¡¿Cómo les está yendo?!" todos gritaron en respuesta "Éste," señalo al niño a su lado "Es mi sobrino, Shane, y esté es su primer año aquí"

"Así que ese es el famoso Shane Gray" una muchacha de cabello café y ojos azules al lado de Nate dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes quién es? Se atrevió a preguntar."

"Oh, Brown habla mucho sobre él, se supone que es un muy buen cantante. Soy Laura, por cierto."

"El nombre es…" Nate fue interrumpido por Brown, quien comenzó a hablar otra vez cuando se detuvieron los gritos.

"Muy bien, entonces, puedes ir a recoger sus horarios ahora, o pueden ir a cenar primero. Mañana es un día libre, así que pueden ir a explorar los terrenos y conocerse mejor, las clases empezarán en Lunes y las reglar están pegadas en la cafetería. ¡Camp Rock está oficialmente, ABIERTO!" de nuevo, todos gritaron y pronto todos se fueron a encargar de sus propios asuntos.

* * *

Brown and Shane fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron an una mesa Cuando ambos habían escogido que iban a comer.

"Shane, Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, ¿estarás bien tu solo?" Shane asintió. "de acuerdo, si comienza a hacerse tarde puedes ir a tu cabaña, ¿está bien?" Shane asintió de nuevo. Con eso, Brown se fue, llevando su plato con él.

* * *

"Entonces, como iba diciendo," continuo Nate después de Ser interrumpido "El nombre es nate, y está es Jason." Apuntó a Jason

"¿Cuantos años tienes aquí?" Preguntó Jason.

"De hecho este es mi último año." Dijo Laura tristemente "como sea, vamos a cenar" los dos chicos asintieron y todos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron, Laura ubicó a Shane en la mesa de la esquina, comiendo solo.

"Oigan, ¿Porqué no vamos con él?"

"¡Sí!, ¿Quiero conocer a mi compañero ahora!" dijo Jason emocionado.

"¿Tu compañero?" Preguntó Laura.

"Si, la lista decía que Shane Garay era nuestro compañero, así que, ¿vamos a ir?" explicó Nate y los otros dos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el niño, agarrando lo que querían comer en el caminó. Se sentaron en la mesa, Laura a un lado de Shane, Nate frente a Laura y Jason frente a Shane.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre en Nate y vamos a estar en la misma cabaña." Puso su mano para que Shane la tomara.

El niño movió su cabeza hacia donde podía escuchar gente hablándole, y Nate soltó un gemido sorprendido Cuando vió sus ojos; eran de un color cremoso y parecían atravesar tu cuerpo y perforar tu alma. La cabeza del niño volvió a su comida, obviamente herido por el gemido que Nate había emitido.

Nate retiró su mano mientas el niño le contestaba muy bajito y regresaba su cabeza hacia Nate una vez más. Sus ojos sin vista se encontraron con los de Nate por un segundo y él tragó saliva.

"S-Soy Shane," Se giró hacia donde Jason y Laura estaban sentados "y ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

Jason, quien no parecía notar (o no le importó) el hecho de que Shane estaba ciego se presentó alegremente; por otra parte, Laura dijo sus nombre lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando con un niño de kínder, mientras lo miraba.

Jason ganó rapidamente la etnción de Shane Cuando comenzó a balbucear sobre porque las alitas de bufali se llamaban de esa forma si los buafalos no tenian alitas, y enlist 64 tipos de pajaros incluyendo sus caracteristicas y diciendo 'Y esos que dije SÍ tienen alas'

Laura se excuse cuando alguien la llamó, mientras pensaba 'Solo esperemos que no se encuentren con _ella_'

* * *

bueno ahí está, espero que leas haya gustado el primer capitulo

y recuerden que un autor feliz, actualiza más rapido, así que dejen sus reviews!


	2. Pesadilla

Aquí tarigo el segundo capitulo, este capitulo es algo corto

Dedicación del capitulo a: **Sweet.Angel.of.my.dream** por ser la única persona que me dejó un review y me hizo un autor feliz XD

**CAMP ROCK NO ME PERTENECE**

_

* * *

Más tarde esa noche:_

**PDV de Shane **

Estaba pasando muy rápido. No podía respirar, no podía moverme y no podía pensar. Hubo gritos y chillidos. Sentí presión en todo mi lado izquierdo. Todo parecía demasiado real. Hubo más gritos y advertencias, seguidos por un Ruidoso choque, mis ojos comenzaron a arder.

No pude evitarlo.

Grité.

**

* * *

**

PDV de Jason

Escuche a Shane moviéndose en su cama, y estoy seguro de que también Nate lo escuchó, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba corriendo fuera de nuestra cabaña, en dirección a la de Brown.

Salté de mi cama y me apresura para llegar con Shane, para tratar de despertarlo, sin éxito.

Brown entró un minuto después, justo a tiempo para escuchar Shane gritar.

**

* * *

**

PDV de Nate

Escuche ruido, así que abrí los ojos y vi a Shane moviéndose un su cama, mientras murmuraba algunas frases y palabras que no tenían sentido. NI siquiera lo pensé, solo comencé a correr hacia la cabaña de Brown.

Toqué la puerta rápidamente.

Cuando Brown abrió, era obvio que no estaba feliz de verme ahí y probablemente pensó que era alguna especie de broma; pero yo solo lo jalé fuera de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, jalando a Brown conmigo. Debió sentir que lo que yo Quería era importante, porque pronto era él quien me jalaba a mí. Entramos al cuarto a tiempo para ver a Shane sentándose en su cama, gritando.

**

* * *

**

PDV de nadie.

Brown se acerco a su sobrino y lo abrazó, tratando de calmarlo.

"Shh, Está bien, Shane, shh" Repetía Brown mientras frotaba la espalda de Shane.

Nate y Jason solo se quedaron parados a los lados de la cama

Después de unos minutes de lagrimas, más gritos y, bueno, incomodidad; Brown le dijo a los muchachos que iba a llevar a Shane a su cabaña, y que ellos debía regresar a dormir. Después de eso se llevó a un sollozante Shane lejos.

Jason y Nate se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.

"…¿Que crees que estaba soñando?" Pregunto de pronto Jason.

"Honestamente, no tengo idea, Jason." Respondió Nate.

"Me pregunto que habrá sido, Nunca había escuchado gente real gritar tan fuerte." Continúo Jason

"¿A que te refieres con 'gente real'?" Preguntó Nate, algo sorprendido de que Jason estuviera calmado y concentrado solo en una cosa, en vez de saltar de tema a tema como normalmente lo hacía

"Bueno, tu sabes, en la caricaturas y películas gritan mucho, pero ellos es están siguiendo un escrito y esas cosas, y él, pues, no lo estaba." Okey, Jason casi había regresado a ser 'Jason' nuevamente.

"Si…tienes razón, pero ¿sabes? Siempre podemos preguntarle mañana." Dijo Nate.

"¿Tú crees que nos va a decir?"

"No lo sé, pero quizá lo haga, no cuesta nada intentar." Rasonó Nate.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces le preguntaremos!" gritó Jason alegremente "Buenas noches"

"Hasta mañana, Jason."

Ambos se fueron a dormir; Nate preguntándose cual podría ser la pesadilla de Shane, y Jason preguntándose porque la gente dice Whisky Cuando iban a tomar una foto.

* * *

**Pregunta: Que quieren que pasé en la historia? **estos eventos (si es que concuerdan con la historia) serán agregados despues del capitulo 6 que es hasta donde tengo escrito en inglés

**_DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	3. El Accidente

Un nuevo capitullo que espero les guste:

Agradecimientos especiales a: **taiji-ya16**, **Lis Black next MD**, **Sweet.Angel.of.my.dream**, **Fire Lady Yess** por mandar sus Reviews!

**NO ME PERTENECE CAMP ROCK, ASÍ QUE NO TRATEN DE DEMANDARME!**

Aqui vamos:

* * *

Nate despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana y miró alrededor del cuarto, como si tratará de recordar donde estaba; lo record, pero continuo escaneando el cuarto…había algo raro. Luego lo notó, la guitarra de Shane no estaba ahí y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

El muchacho caminó hacia la puerta, para poder cerrarla, pero de detuvo cuando escucho a alguien tocando hermosamente la guitarra.

El ritmo era calmante, y el hecho de que la persona tocando estuviera tarareando, lo hacía querer volver a la cama y dormir para guardar esa hermosa melodía en su cabeza.

Curioso de saber quien tocaba el instrumento de seis cuerdas, volvió a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió levemente.

Sacó su cabeza, para encontrar a Shane sentado con la piernas cruzadas recargado en la columna de Madera a su izquierda, de frente a la otra columna. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y Nate pensó que aunque eso no tenía sentido alguno, hacía ver al otro niño extremadamente calmado.

"Hola, Shane" Saludó Cuando en niño terminó su canción. Shane dejó escapar un pequeño grito a la voz que provenía de su compañero. _¡Se supone que no debía escucharlo!_

"N-nate! ¿Q-Qué estás…"

"Cálmate, no hay necesidad de gritar, Jason aun está dormido y yo solo desperté escuche música y pensé que sonaba genial; así que vine acá afuera para ver a la persona que está tocando… ¡Y resultase ser tu! Eres asombroso en la guitarra, lo sabes ¿Cierto?" explicó Nate

"…Gracias pero la verdad no soy tan bueno… oh, cierto, lamento lo de anoche."

"No hay problema, pero si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Qu…" se detuvo Cuando Jason apareció en la puerta, su ropa ya no eran piyamas y su cabello estaba mojado, mostrando que debía tener despertó 20 minutos como mínimo. Shane parecía no escucharlo y le dijo a Nate que siguiera con su pregunta.

"Jason y yo, queríamos saber, si no te importa que preguntemos, ¿Qué fue lo que…soñaste anoche?" Preguntó Nate, asegurándose que el niño más bajito(1) entendiera que ya no solo eran ellos dos, sino también Jason.

El cantante agacho la cabeza un poco, para que su cabello sin peinar cubriera sus ojos y apretó su agarre en la guitarra; sus labios se hicieron una línea, y parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si decirles o no.

"Era sobre…un accidente…"

"¿Un accidente?" Preguntó Jason en una forma que a muchos les parecería insensible.

Shane asintió

"Sí… el accidente donde yo…" se 'descarriló'.

Obviamente el niño no podía decirlo.

El agarre en la guitarra se apretó aun más, mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su cara.

Jason y Nate se miraron, preguntándose si podían hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a su compañero, hasta que Jason habló.

"Oye, no importa si no pueden ver, apuesto a que eres la misma persona que eran antes de accidente, ¿o no?" Preguntó, pero aparentemente eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, porque el cantante comenzó a sollozar.

"U-stedes n-no lo enti-ienden." Logró decir "También per-di a m-mis pad-dres," su cuerpo comenzó a temblar "ib-bamos a cenar junto a T-tío Brown y la Ti-ia Jennifer," dio una pequeña pausa, dejando que los sollozos se apoderaran de él, y luego continuo.

_Flashback:_

_El pequeña Shane estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto, al lado de la ventana de la derecha, a su izquierda estaba su tía y al lado de la otra ventana su tío. _

_Vió a como su tía la gritaba a su padre y trató de ver por la ventana del frente. Vió otro auto en el mismo carril que ellos pero iba en dirección contraria, y estaban a punto de chocar. _

_El padre de Shane maniobró fuera el auto para salir del carril justo a tiempo, y sintió presión en su lado izquierdo, Cuando sus tíos fueron oprimidos contra él. Pero unos segundos después escuchó más gritos viniendo de los adultos el auto. _

_El pequeño miró a su tía y vió el gesto de horror que tenía en la cara, mientras miraba por su ventana._

_Miró por su ventana, por curiosidad; justo a tiempo para ver otro auto yendo a máxima velocidad contra ellos. _

_Chocaron. Segundos después sus ojos comenzaron a arder horriblemente. Lo último que vió fue a su tío frente a él. Se desmayó. _

_Fin Del Flashback_

"Cu-cuando desperté, T-tío Brown me explicó que algo del vidrio a mi lado se había metido en mis ojos. Tam-tambén me dijo que solo nosotros dos habíamos sobrevivido al choque." Cuando Shane terminó, estaba hecho un desastre; estaba llorando y temblando. Abrazaba su guitarra con un brazo y sostenía su collar con la otra mano.

Nate y Jason solo podían mirarlo con sus bocas abiertas.

"¿Cuántos años tenías?" pregunto Nate, Cuando logró hablar nuevamente.

"S-S-siete." Logró soltar Shane.

El mayor y menor del grupo solo siguieron mirándolo, tratando de comprender el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Jason se acercó más al cantante y lo abrazó, esperando que el chico lo empujara y corriera a el bosque como si no hubiera mañana: en vez de eso, se sorprendió al ver como Shane hundía su cara en su pecho, y lloraba más fuerte, obviamente aceptando cualquier tipo de recomfort que pudiera obtener.

El sol comenzaba a salir para cuando Shane, finalmente, terminó de llorar. Los tres entraron a su cabaña, para que Nate pudiera cambiarse y después todos juntos se fueron a la cafetería por el desayuno.

* * *

(1) me REHUSO a creer que las estaturas de los tres se quedaron basicamente iguales durente tres años. Como jason es el mayor lo hice el más alto. Pero hice a Shane el más bajo, porque Nate y Shane tienen los dos 14 en esta historia, lo que significa que Shane es mayor por solo unos meses, Asi que Nate será el segundo más terde hasta despues en la historia, cuando Shane comienze a crecer. por lo que al final de la historia Shane será solo un poco mas alto que Nate.

Mmm bueno porfavor mandeneme lo que quieren que pase en la historia y que no se les olvide mandar un **_Review!_**


	4. Problemas En La Cafeteria

Hola otra vez! bueno siento haberme tardado tanto en la traducción, pero aquí está

Agradecimentos especiales para: **taiji-ya16**, **naTaliia**, **Fire Lady Yess**, **Sweet.Angel.of.my.dream **lamento si me falta alguien

**CAMP ROCK NO ME PERTENECE!**

* * *

Shane, Nate y Jason entraron a la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las bandejas. Cada quien tomo una; y el trío comenzó a decidir que iban a comer. Nate Y Jason decidieron rápidamente, y fueron con Laura y sus amigos, un chico y una chica Cuando Shane les dijo que no había problema.

Shane continúo oliendo la comida, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Mientras Shane estaba poniendo unos panques de chocolate que se veían deliciosos, en su bandeja, alguien se tropezó con él. Escuchó platos y comida cayendo al suelo. Una chica comenzó a gritar.

"¿¡Tu de nuevo?! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota! ¡Tiraste comida en mis pantalones nuevos!" La chica continuó gritando, ganándose la atención de todos en la habitación. "¿¡Qué tienes que decir sobre ello!?"

La respuesta de Shane fue dicha en un volumen tan bajo que algunas personas se preguntaron si él mismo podía oírse. La muchacha le ladró que hablara más alto.

"Yo estaba parado ahí, tú te topaste conmigo." Dijo el niño lo suficientemente fuerte para que la muchacha lo escuchara.

La chica soltó un gruñido molesto y agarró a Shane por el cuello de su sudadera roja brillante. Indecisión pasó por su rostro durante una milésima de segundo cuando vió los ojos de Shane, pero siguió con su amenaza.

"Vas a pagar por esto." Shane escucho decir a la chica, y luego hizo algo que pensaba ninguna chica le haría. Lo golpeo en la boca. Fuerte.

Los labios de Shane comenzaron a sangrar, sus dientes se mancharon de rojo. La chica se veía más que lista para golpearlo de nuevo.

"¡Détente, Tianna!" Shane escucho decir a otra mujer, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para recordar a quien le pertenecía. "Él Tiene razón; ¡tu chocaste con él!"

"¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Laura!" La chica identificada como Tianna exclamó, y tomando el collar de Shane, lo jaló, haciendo que la cadena se callera de su cuello. Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Shane escuchó como la pequeña figura de ángel se rompía. El cantante se congeló.

"Ups." Dijo Tianna, y trató de alejarse. Pero Cuando se volteó vió a Nate y a Jason frente a ella. A ambos parecía agradarles la idea de golpearla hasta no poder más, ¿A quién le importa que fuera una chica? Pero (lamentablemente) ambos fallaron en lograr eso, porque un segundo después, Brown entró en la cafetería.

"¿Qué es lo que pa-" se detuvo cuando vió a Shane sangrando en el piso, presionando algo contra su pecho, con Laura a su lado.

Corrió hacía el cantante, y lo ayudo a levantarse. Vió lo que Shane tenía en las manos y presionó al niño contra él, aunque él no pareció notarlo. Brown preguntó que había pasado, a nadie en particular. Laura le dijo algo al oído.

Cuando terminó, Brown se veía furioso.

"¡Tianna Tyler! ¡Mi oficina! ¡Ahora!" Todos se le quedaron viendo a Brown, el _nunca_ gritaba.

Brown le murmuro algo más a Laura, y salió, seguido de Tianna, quien se veía muy enojada.

Laura tomó los hombres de Shane y lo guió a su mesa, no sin antes agarrar su bandeja, claro, y le señaló a Jason y Nate para que la siguieran.

Cuando todos estaban sentados, Laura le presentó a sus dos amigos Zack y Ashley a Shane, mientras limpiaba un poco la sangre de sus labios, pero el aún no parecía notar que había sido movido, porque sus ojos sin vista aun estaban hacia abajo, y aún tenía el collar contra su pecho, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos pos el amigo de Laura, Zack.

"Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo?", preguntó el chico alto y rubio de ojos grises, moviendo un poco a Shane.

La cabeza de Shane fue dirigida hacia el muchacho, cuyos ojos se abrieron un poco más Cuando vieron los de Shane.

El Segundo a más joven de la mesa colocó su collar en la mesa, pasando un dedo delicadamente la figura rota del ángel con sus dedos. Ashley tocó una parte de la figura.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

Shane asintió; así que la muchacha recogió el ángel y comenzó a examinarlo, sosteniendo el ala rota en una mano y el resto en la otra. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la parte de atrás de la figura, había algo grabado en ella. Leía:

"_Para Mi Pequeño Ángel." _

La chica siguió examinándolo por unos segundos más, y luego sonrió.

"Shane… Yo puedo arreglar esto, ¿quieres que lo haga?" dijo la muchacha, levantando su cabeza para mirar al más bajo de la mesa.

Los ojos de Shane se abrieron un poco más, dejando aún más a la vista sus pupilas, que se movían hacia todos lados cada pocos segundos.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó algo alto y se quejó cuando sus labios ardieron.

"Sip, mi mamá trabajo donde haces este tipo de cosas y me enseñó a arreglarlos. Puedo hacerlo en tu cabaña si no quieres salir." Explicó la muchacha de ojos oscuros.

"¡Eso serial grandioso! ¡Gracias! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí!" Exclamó Shane

Después de desayunar Ashley guió a Shane a su cabaña para recoger algunas cosas, y después fueron a la cabaña de los niños, mientras Laura, Zack, Nate y Jason iban a recorrer el lugar.

* * *

Tianna entro a su cabaña dando grandes y Fuertes pisadas y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Inmediatamente fue recibida con preguntas de sus compañeras, quienes estabas en la cafetería cuando el 'incidente' ocurrió.

"¿Cuál va a ser tu castigo?" pregunto una chica de ojos y cabello oscuro.

"Brown va a hacerme trabajar en la cocina hasta el fin del verano, limpiar la cafetería por tres semanas y no va a dejarme competir en el concierto de la fogata," Gritó la muchacha "Solo eso porque ese idiota ciego es su sobrino."

"¿Ciego? ¿Lastimaste a un pequeño niño ciego?" Pregunto una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. (Tiene 18 años)

"¿¡De que lado estás!?"

"Lo siento, pero de todas formas, no estoy muy segura obre eso, quiero decir, si lo lastimaste sin razón, creo que Brown hubiera reaccionado así aunque hubiera sigo cualquier otra persona." Continuó la chica.

"¡Yo sé que lo hizo porque él es de su familia, Ellie! La bruja rubia, quiero decir…chica, siguió gritando.

"Y ¿que es lo que vas a hacer, Tianna?" Preguntó la otra muchacha.

Tianna comenzó a caminar alrededor del cuarto, como si la respuesta fuera a salir volando de un cajón y golpearla en la cabeza (ojalá).

La rubia pausó, miró todo el cuarto, y se detuvo en la ventana; Se acero a ella y sonrió malévolamente.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Olivia." Dijo la chica volteándose y caminando hacia el baño. ´

Olivia y Ellie miraron por la ventana, y luego se voltearon a ver entre ellas de forma preocupada; se voltearon para que sus espaldas estuvieran hacia la ventana, y mordieron su labio.

Detrás de ellas, la escena era un lago que se veía muy pacifico.

_

* * *

_

Unas cuantas horas después

_: _

"Aquí tienes, Shane." Dijo Ashley mientras amarraba la cadena alrededor del cuello de Shane.

"Muchísimas gracias, esto significa mucho para mí."

"¿Puedo preguntar quién te dio eso?"

"Mi mama… unos días antes de que falleciera," Shane comenzó tristemente "Ella siempre me llamaba su pequeño ángel porque nunca me portaba mal." Continuó, luchado la urgencia de llorar, por hablar de ella dos veces en un día.

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas, no hiciste nada malo." le sonrió.

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme, ya son las…8:30…wow si que tomó mucho tiempo arreglar tu collar… como sea Nate y Jason deberían llegar pronto, nos ve- uh- ¡hasta mañana!" dijo, más para ella que para Shane, y salió corriendo de la cabaña del niño.

Shane solo se arregló para ir a la cama, porque no tenía hambre, y se durmió rápidamente. Claro que más tarde fue despertado por Jason, quien entró gritando que su tío lo había extrañado en la cena.

"Cállate, está dormido." Susurró Nate, algo molesto.

"Oh, ¡lo siento, Shane!" gritó, y Nate solo chocó su mano contra su cara "pero ¿te convencí? ¿Vas a participar en el concierto mañana?" preguntó el ojiverde con esperanza.

"Si, mañana le diremos a Brown que vamos a entrar…"

Shane sacó de su cabeza a sus amigos mientras ellos continuaron hablando a susurros, al menos Nate, y regresó a dormir. ¡Mañana eran sus primeras clases, después de todo!

Se que algunos me odian por eso XP pero no se me ocurria nada más.

bueno, **todavia puedes hacer sugerencias sobre lo uqe quieren que pase**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
